Muskets and Weapons
Ranged Weapons Bows and Arrows Your simple pull back the string, and release an arrow into your enemies. The average cost of these are free due to the easiness of making one. Crossbows/Arbalests Crossbows and Arbalests are your average bolt shooting weapons, based off of the classic bows and arrows. The average cost of these are 100 Silverweight, not including the bolt prices which are approximately 10 Silverweight. Single Barrel Flintlocks These are your hand held hand cannons, quite powerful in close quarters but nothing else. They can be elementally charged with the assistance of the spell gauntlets. Takes about 45 seconds to reload one. The Ammo capacity for these are normally 5. The average cost for Flintlocks are 15,000 Silverweight, while Gunpowder is approximately 10 per pack Single Barrel Musket The average musket, though being expensive, they give quite the punch when used against your enemies. Though it can backfire if you don't properly take care of the smooth bore barrel. Takes about 1 minute to 45 seconds to reload one. The ammo capacity for these are normally 8. The average cost for Muskets are 300,000 Silverweight. Revolving Musket Like the name says, it's a musket that seems to revolver with the use of a cylinder, what you do to this though, is incredibly long to reload, professional soldiers spend a few minutes to reload one at best. Takes about 1 to 2 minutes to reload one. The ammo capacity for these are normally 6 and due to the lower ammo, it is more accurate due to the rifled barrels. The average cost for a Revolving Musket are 600,000 Silverweight Triple Barreled Flintlock These are commonly a death trap to use, but if you take good care of one, you'll find it useful. Firing simultaneously, these things could prove to be quite the damage dealer. Takes about 3 minutes to reload all 3 barrels. The ammo capacity are normally 5 for each barrel, counting 15. The average cost for a Triple Barreled Flintlock is 45,000 Silverweight. Culverin The practical Cannons in your hand, these things have a 90% chance of failing and exploding, possibly maiming you completely. Takes about 6 minutes to reload the one giant barrel and the ammo capacity is locked to one shot These things are not for sale. Melee Weapons Most Melee weapons are your average run of the mill weaponry you'd find with knights, however since there's different variants it is clear that most of the repair and smithing prices are as follows: Bastard Weapons: 100 Silverweight for Smithing, 20 for repairs 1H Weapons: 50 Silverweight for Smithing, 10 for repairs. 2H Weapons: 450 Silverweight for Smithing, 35 for repairs. Spells and Scrolls Most common the arcane arts are having implemented gems that were blessed by the Magnica gods. However these are commonly rare (and due to it being rare, will require approval). The most you can get for a Magnica Gem is approximately 1500 Silverweight Scrolls are a thing for people to use, however since they're papers with runic language that'll destroy it, these things are worthless. They have no advanced spells. So people began to stop making these. A way to find it is through some temples or bootlegged copies in the Ratkins' Den which are around 70 Silverweight Spell Gauntlets are better scrolls, as they can repeat, have infinite ways of casting, but can be broken, damaged, or withered. Some Spell Gauntlets, like Divnimagnica Gauntlets and Sinmagnica Gauntlets, can be worth thousands of Silverweight, while some like Pyromagnica Gauntlets are around 100 Silverweight Mindmagnica is the most expensive ones out there, being 10 thousand Silverweight.